Pain Of Growing Up
by SkyFrost4869
Summary: I thought why no one ever questioned that how Alfred grew up so fast, so I made up a story. First time writing fanfics so please don't throw bombs at me or whatever. Might be a bit OOC and will be updated irregularly. Probably without blood or gore. Little three shot but working on a crossover which you can read although you never read the books and/or manga. NO SHIPPING
1. Everyone has that little secret, right?

Alfred confessed to Matthew once, and once only, only him, no one else. He remembered his childhood too clearly, everything he experienced, everything he went through.

That one time, Matthew was hanging out in Alfred's home. Matthew asked Alfred how it feels like to grow up that fast, as a casual topic. Alfred glanced at him, eyes wide. Matted poked him, asked if he was okay, and he swallowed nervously, wet his lips, fiddling with his fingers. Matthew told Alfred, it's okay, you can choose not to tell me, it's your choice, not mine, and I'm not Arthur, I won't force you to tell me.

Alfred motioned Matthew to his room and sat on the edge of the bed. Matthew never saw Alfred this nervous.

Then, three words made into Matthew's ears.

"It... It was painful."

Matthew didn't expect such an answer.


	2. That secret to tell that special person

Confession

Alfred started, rather rushed, what he felt when he grew up, when he was in bed. (A.N. I'm going to tell you, you perverted minds, stop it already! THIS WILL NOT HAVE ANY "MATURE CONTENTS"!)

"Every single time I plop onto my bed, I tuck myself in, and that's exactly when 'it' happens..."

"What happen?" Matthew asked. He was eager to listen, but he did not want to dig up his sibling's painful past.

"You know, I usually sleep soundly, like a rock," Alfred said, Matthew giggled slightly at this. Alfred sleeping like a rock was an understatement. He simply refuses to wake up when anyone calls him and is somehow immune to cold water splashed on his face.

"But at ten, I think it's ten, I would suddenly wake up. And not because I'm afraid of ghosts, I mean, I'm the hero! It feels like my bones are growing longer and my skin wants to break apart but it never did. The bones stretching my skin to the limit and pauses, waiting the skin to get used to it, and then continue to grow longer, and continues to, I think three o'clock in the morning? I sometimes ask England to stay, to see me and try to help, but he always said that he has work to do and cannot stay overnight."

'So that's where the screaming came from' thought Matthew, as he and Alfred lived in the same house without either of them knowing until their first world conference and they went back to the same house.

"It was bad. I grow, I dunno, a centimeter or so everyday, (A.N. number two. I just randomly guessed how Alfred grew, cause I'm too lazy to calculate. So, if it's wrong, and you are calculated it, please let me know to change it) and my classmates (A.N. I set Alfred to go to a normal school) jeered and called me a giant and I needed to get promotions rather frequently, and thank god I can keep up."

"It's eleven, Alfred. Let's continue tomorrow, shall we? Or you won't be able to wake up tomorrow for the breakfast you promised me earlier."

"'Kay" was all Alfred said when Matthew got out of his room, and surprisingly did not ask when he promised Matthew breakfast.

When Matthew retired to his room, he asked his polar bear how he should help Alfred. He got the standard response.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Canada!"

**So much to clarify. And I was so motivated to have two reviews in a single day in my first fic I decided to post a chapter today! :D**


	3. The Little Secret Nobody Mentions Again

After that little episode, Matthew didn't ask Afred anything about it, he left the information in the back of his mind, forever nagging him but always pushed away.

Matthew didn't want to use this weakness against his brother, and had no wish to tell anyone else. The little secret that no one mentions again.

**I know, really crappy ending. But I really don't know how to end this, so... yeah. HOWEVER, I'm working on a new fic which will be a crossover between Hetalia, Kuroshitsuji, and Mortal Instruments. If you never read the other mangas and/or book, you'll just have to pretend they're all ocs.**

**Kuroshitsuji - finny and the lab scene.**

**Hetalia - Abusive Belarus, Later drunk, drug addicted and Abusive France, protective England, Abused by Belarus America, being protected by both England and America from abusive France and Belarus Canada.**

**Mortal Instruments- Valentine and his creepy experiments**


End file.
